lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
The Horse is a common Creature in LEGO Worlds found in many Biomes. Not to be confused with the very similar Brown Pony or the not-at-all-similar Skeleton Horse. Description From Brickipedia: The currently ubiquitous LEGO System horse figure design was introduced in 1984 in several Castle sets, superseding previous designs of brick-built horses. The new horse was a prefabricated figure consisting of a solid main segment representing the horse's body and legs and movable segment encompassing the head and neck. The body features a recess in its back, measuring 1x2 studs in base area and 4 plates in height, which is usually occupied by a saddle piece and allows standard minifigures to mount or dismount the horse without the need to bend the figure's leg assembly. The recess could be filled with a 1x2 brick plus plate if a saddleless horse without rider was preferred. Many sets with horses include a saddle and/or filler pieces. The recess also allows for the attachment of a horse-drawn carriage using various hinge pieces. The first horses came only in black and white and were initially an exclusive feature of the Castle theme. The Brown Horse The first brown horse was in introduced in 1986. After several updates, a new variant was introduced in 2007. This version sports a black bridle with white/silver details and the usual black with a white dot eye print currently found on other horses. The rearing model was introduced several years later. It has no special mane print, and this horse features a grey saddle. This creature appears to be the Horse, Moveable Legs with Black Bridle and White Blaze Pattern (minus the white blaze on the face). This piece can be found in many LEGO sets, including Stagecoach Escape. *The Brown Horse is one of the most common creatures in the game, and as such, it can be found in many Biomes, including Falling Forest, Fantasy Forest, Fearsome Frontier, Lawless Lagoon, Merry Meadows, Ornamental Orchard, Playful Prairie, Watchful Wilderness and Whispering Woodland. *The Brown Horse may ask for Green Apples, Carrots or Grass to tame it. *The Brown Horse costs 2,000 studs to unlock. The Black Horse This was one of the first horse figures, introduced in 1984. It sported a brown bridle with white details and has solid black eyes with thick white outlines. In 2012, the solid-piece model was abandoned in favour of a new "rearing" model - with moveable back legs that would allow the horse to rear up onto its hind legs. A year later, the face was updated with realistic crescent-shaped eyes. This horse also features a yellow saddle. This creature appears to be the Horse, Moveable Legs with Dark Brown Bridle Pattern, but with the addition of a yellow saddle. This piece can be found in many LEGO sets, including Stagecoach Escape. *The Black Horse does not spawn in any Biomes in LEGO Worlds, but it can be summoned by the Bandit. *The Black Horse may ask for Green Apples or Grass to tame it. *The Black Horse costs 2,500 studs to unlock. The White Horse This was one of the first horse figures, introduced in 1984. It sports a brown bridle with black details and has black eyes with an off-center white spot. In 2013, the solid-piece model was abandoned in favour of a new rearing model - with moveable back legs that would allow the horse to rear. This horse sports a brown saddle. This creature appears to be the Horse, Moveable Legs with Black Bridle and Silver Buckles Pattern. This piece can be found in many LEGO sets, including the King's Castle. *The White Horse only spawns in the Fearsome Frontier, but it can also be summoned by the Cowboy, Cowgirl and Sheriff Characters. *The White Horse may ask for Green Apples or Grass to tame it. *The White Horse costs 2,500 studs to unlock. Notes * Gallery Wild_west.jpg|Brown and black horses near a Wild West building. Black_horse_rearing.jpg|Outlaw on a rearing Black Horse. Category:Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Neutral Creatures